Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians join Mario and Princess Peach on a trip to Isle Delfino for a vacation. But they discover that a mysterious troublemaker is leaving strange paint-like graffiti all over the island and impersonating Mario. Now the team must clean up the goop, clear Mario's name and catch the mysterious copycat. Trivia *Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sunset Shimmer, Botley, The Chameleon, Yami Bakura, The Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Cleo Quinzel, Fang and Pete will guest star in this. *Batty makes a brief reference to Jumpstart Typing. Scenes Snowflake meets Botley *Snowflake: Who are you? *Botley: I am Android XL2. But you can call me Botley. That's what everyone and Professor Spark calls me. His daughter Polly calls me.... Well.... never mind what Polly calls me... *Snowflake: Who? *Tammy: Polly. The bratty daughter of the professor that built him. *Snowflake: What's her story? *Midna: Way i heard it, she got upset about her grades. *DJ: And she sent several robots back in time to change history to match her answers. *Snowflake: Whoa! *Xion: But all the robots got back though. *Snowflake: Thank goodness. *Botley: And boy did Polly get in trouble. *Snowflake: Good riddance. *Botley: I'm off duty for a while. So I'm allowed to come along on your vacation. *Snowflake: That's good. *Botley: I can come along, 'cause, no surprise, Polly got grounded again. *Patch: What did she do this time? *Botley: Using the super telescope in the Observatory to spy on other people's privacy. *Rarity: How rude! *Batty: Next thing you know, she'll probably lock some sports coach in a trophy room. *Botley: Doesn't matter. The point since Polly can't stop getting into trouble, I can hang out with you guys more often. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's good to hear. The flight to Delino Isle *(The Justice Guardians are on the plane with Mario, Peach and Toadsworth, and are finding ways to entertain themselves) *Meowth: *reads a Goosebumps book called Monster Blood* *Tammy: *to Xion* How 'bout an inflight movie? *Xion: *smiles* Okay! *DJ: *searches through the guide* Wow! Excellent choices to watch!! *Goofy: A-hyuck! Perfect! *Snowflake: *smiles* What do you wanna watch? *Xion: Let's see..."Hercules", "Sleeping Beauty", "Muppet Treasure Island", "Aladdin"... *DJ: *smiles* Ooh!! "Captain America: The First Avenger" is an option too!! *Xion: Perfect choice! *Tammy: *smiles and rolls her eyes* You and your Captain America, DJ... *DJ: *chuckles nervously* *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm up for it if the rest of you are. *Meowth: I'm in. *resumes reading* *Tammy: *smiles* Alright. *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Don't worry, kids. We won't be arriving for the next 5 hours. So you have time to watch whatever you want. *Xion: *smiles* That's good. *Aqua: *notices Jeffrey wrap his arm around her and smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* While the kids enjoy the movie, i get to spend time with you. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I'm looking forward to it, big boy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Xion: *smiles as she watches her parents kiss* *Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *sighs in boredom* * Strange paint *(As the plane lands on the airstrip, it stops all of sudden on it's path) *Jaden: Whoa!!! *Jeffrey: Hey! What the--?! *Aqua: Oh! *falls off her seat* *Jeffrey: *catches Aqua* *Tammy: Aaaaah!! *flies out of her seat* *Xion: *catches Tammy* Gotcha! *Snowflake: *almost falls off her seat* *DJ: *grabs her paw* Hang on! *Discord: *flies off his seat and crashes against a wall* *(Donald and Goofy fall off their seats and crash into Discord) *Baby Lily: *flies off her seat* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *Midna: *catches Baby Lily with her hair* Gotcha, kiddo! *Beetles: *falls on the floor and Pinkie Pie accidentally lands on him* *Patch: Whoa!! *(The plane stops completely) *Peach: What happened? *Yugi: Is everyone all right? *Tristan: Define "alright".... *Pinkie Pie: Beetles? Beetles? *Beetles: *muffles* *Pinkie Pie: *sees Beetles and gets off him* Uh...sorry. You should've said something. * *(Baby Lily crawls to the paint) *Xion: ...! Wait a minute. Lily, don't touch that paint! There's something bad about it! *Baby Lily: But I wike paint! *is about to touch the paint* *Midna: *gently grabs her hand* No, Lily. Xion said no. *Baby Lily: ...? But why? *DJ: Well.... Just look at it. It's moving! *Baby Lily: Huh? *notices the paint moving and gasps* *Tammy: What kind of paint is this? *Jeffrey: Time to find out. *gets a sample of the paint* Hm... *speaks to his communicator watch* JARVIS, run analysis on the strange paint sample i just found. *JARVIS Mark II: Yes sir. *Jeffrey: Thank you. *(Suddenly, Peach sees an familiar looking figure close by) *Xion: ...? *Snowflake: See something? *Xion: I think so. *Peach: *to Mario and Toadsworth* Um, excuse me, but... *Xion: *thinks to herself* First this weird paint. Now two Marios? Something's not right. *Peach: *notices the figure is gone* Huh? *Goofy: *to Xion* You saw him too? *Xion: ..... So I wasn't just seeing things. *Goofy: You think that feller is the one who made this paint? *Xion: We'll have to wait 'til JARVIS tells us the analysis. *Goofy: Well, okay. *JARVIS Mark II: Data scan complete. *Jeffrey: Good work, JARVIS. Found anything? *JARVIS Mark II: Well, I'm not quite sure how to explain this, but it seems that the paint itself is somehow alive. *Aqua: Alive?! How is that possible? *JARVIS Mark II: The paint emits an energy signature similar to radiation, which not only allows it to live, but also create life through mutation. *Jaden: Wow! That sounds cool! *Jeffrey: Not so sure about that. *Jaden: Sorry.... Couldn't help but feel impressed. *Jeffrey: It's okay, bro. *(Suddenly, a creature called a Gooble appears from the paint and approaches Baby Lily) *Aqua: *throws a Poke Ball* Wartortle, Water Gun! Quick! *Aqua's Wartortle: *uses Water Gun on the Gooble, causing it to pop* *Baby Lily: *gasps and backs away from the paint* *Tammy: JARVIS was right! *Aqua: Good job, Wartortle. *picks Baby Lily up* Lily, are you all right? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh... *Toadsworth: I am most concerned with the well-being of the princess in this dreadful heat. Master Mario, if you would cross over to that shore and find some assistance. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: We'll go with you, Mario. *Yugi: Hopefully, we'll be able to get some answers. * F.L.U.D.D. *Beetles: Hey? What's this thing? *Xion: Hm... *sees a familiar symbol* Hey, look! *Jesse: ....! Oh my goodness! Do you think...? *Xion: Yeah! Professor E. Gadd! *Jesse: This must be one of his inventions! *(The machine activates) *F.L.U.D.D.: Power up complete. Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science Incorporated. *Jesse: *smiles* I knew it!!! It IS E. Gadd's machine!!! *F.L.U.D.D.: Preparing to register customer information. *scans Mario* Scanning and classifying data...subject identified as Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. *scans Jesse* Subject identified as Jesse Anderson, royal vizier to King Jaden Yuki, the New King of Games. *scans Xion* Subject identified as Princess Xion Dragonheart, daughter of King Jeffrey Dragonheart and Queen Aqua Dragonheart, King and Queen of the Skytsengel Dragons. Data storage complete. I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance. *Jesse: *smiles* You know what? I think you could be useful to us, F.L.U.D.D. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Did you find something guys? *Xion: Look. *shows FLUDD* *May: *smiles* What is it? *Jesse: It's one of Professor E. Gadd's inventions. *Xion: He's called FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. *Aqua: *smiles* Wonderful. Your new friend can help us clean up the mess. *DJ: But how does it work? *Alexis: Only one way to find out. *(Mario starts learning how use FLUDD) *(After the instructions) *Midna: Sounds easy enough. *Jeffrey: Now to get rid of this paint. *Rainbow Dash: Water power!!! *(Mario uses FLUDD to wash away the paint) *Tammy: Wow! That thing really does work! *DJ: Cool! *Snowflake: Just be careful, Mario! We don't wanna get wet! *(Mario sprays the paint until a strange paint creature appeared) *Baby Lily: *shrieks* *DJ: Whoa!! *Nails: What is that thing?!? *Jeffrey: One of the paint's mutations! *Applejack: Well, it's time we wash it away, y'all!! *Jaden: I summon Elemental Hero BubbleMan!!! *(BubbleMan gets summoned) *The Mask: *takes out two big squirt guns* *Snowflake: *creates several rain clouds* *(Mario uses FLUDD to spray the creature with its mouth closed) *(The creature growls a bit) *Spike: Why isn't it working?! *Jeffrey: Keep trying! It has to have a weakness! *(The creature opens its mouth) *Jeffrey: Quick! Spray it again! *(BubbleMan hits the creature in its mouth with water) *(This affects the creature) *DJ: It's hurting it! *Twilight: That's it!!! We've gotta hit it in its mouth!!! *Jeffrey: When it opens it's mouth again, spray him!! *Fluttershy: Got it! *Midna: Right! *(The creature opens its mouth again) *Jeffrey: Now! *(The team sprays water into the creature's mouth) *(This affects the creature again) *Jeffrey: One more shot! *Joey: Three's a charm! *(The creature opens it's mouth again and gets sprayed by the team) *(The creature shrivels back into the paint in defeat) *Snowflake: We did it! *(The rest of the paint melts away) *Jeffrey: That takes care of that. *(A golden star like object appears where the paint was.) *Baby Lily: Huh? *Bartok: What is that thing? *Jeffrey: *takes it* Some kind of star... Bowser Jr. * (The team and Mario managed to beat the Mecha Bowser, where inside was Princess Peach and Shadow Mario.) * Princess Peach: Mario! *Jaden: Hang on, your highness!!! We'll save you!!! *(Suddenly, Shadow Mario jumps into the air and turns into a small turtle like creature) *Jeffrey: What the...? *Aqua: Who is that? *(The creature removes his bandana, revealing himself to a kid version of Bowser!) *Bowser Jr.: Leave my Mama alone, you bad man and weirdos! I won't let you take Mama Peach away! *Tammy: Hey! That looks like... *DJ: Bowser! But...younger. *Peach: "Mama"? ....... "Mama Peach"? I'm your mama? *Bowser Jr.: Yeah. Papa told me all about it. He told me my mama got kidnapped by a bad man named Mario. *Alexis: What?! "Kidnapped"?! That kid seriously doesn't believe that, right? *(The team hears some evil laughs) *Donald: Huh? *Sora: Show yourselves!!! *(From behind them were some familiar enemies of the team!) *Joker: Show time, ladies and gentlemen!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconally* Joker!! *Poison Ivy: Hey, big boy. Miss me? *Meowth: AAHHH! Poison Ivy!! *(A Pianta changes its appearance to the Chameleon!) *Aqua: The Chameleon!! *Cleo: Long time no see, "princess"!! *Xion: *eyes glow draconally* Cleo!! *Fang: *growls violently* *Tammy: Fang!!! *Harley Quinn: Guess who, suckers?! *Princess Cadence: Harley Quinn!! *Two-Face: Let's see where chance leads you this time! *Donald: WAK! Two-Face!! *Penguin: Our vacation has gotten a plot twist! *Batty: AAHHH!! Penguin! *Pete: *laughs* *Sora: Pete!! *Yami Bakura: *laughs* Fools. *Yugi: Bakura!! *Chameleon: Sorry to interrupt your vacation time, Justice Guardians, but Bowser wants his souvenier on HIS family vacation. *Jeffrey: So he's behind all of this! *Peach: So you're Bowser's son? *Bowser Jr.: So i came here to rescue her! *Peach: So the graffiti. That was you? *Bowser Jr.: *shows the paintbrush* This...is my magic brush. When i draw with this, all my wishes come true! A strange man in a white coat gave it to me. *FLUDD: A strange old man.... In a white coat...? *Jesse: ...! Wait. E. Gadd? *Xion: He mentioned that one of his inventions was recently stolen. *Jesse: He did mention it being a giant brush. Could it be the same on that kid has? *Tammy: If it is...that means he stole it!! *Snowflake: That awful little brat!!! *Pete: Ah, who cares? The fact is that the paintbrush belongs to Bowser Jr. now! *Riku: But why would you impersonate Mario and frame him? *Bowser Jr.: Papa told me everything. He said "Mario is a bully. He never fights fair." He said "Jr., you gotta outsmart Mario." *Scamper: And you actually brought that nonsense? *Aqua: Bowser's been telling lies to his own son. *Yami Bakura: You all can believe what you want, but Bowser Jr. has been taught by his father on how to get rid of your pitiful plumber friend. *Shining Armor: Oh yeah?! What's that?! *The Joker: Well, take the graffiti for example. The kid had it spread all over the place! He even made a convincing disguise to make it look like Mario was responsible. *Bowser Jr: So I tried to get Mario sent to prison, but they didn't lock him up, and now he came to steal Mama Peach again! *Fang: We were surprised when we heard that you guys were coming here too, but we decided to use that to our advantage. *DJ: ...! What?! How...? *Harley Quinn: Well, since Bowser's a good buddy of Master Set, he hired us to make sure his son saves Princess Peach without you losers getting in the way. *Sora: "Save"?! Yeah right!!! *summons his Keyblade* Let's finish this right now!!! *Penguin: Patience, boy. You'll all see what fate has in store for you all soon. But for now, we have the princess. *The Chameleon: And don't forget! We're in control of this island, and you're not going anywhere we don't want you to. *Rainbow Dash: If you think we'll just let you run-- Bad Eel Teeth *Mermaid-Aqua: ...! *coughs* Yuck!!! This eel's breathe stinks!!! *Mermaid-Xion: Eww! I'm guessing either they don't have dentists under the sea or this eel never heard of a breath mint!! *Merman-Jaden: It doesn't matter! WE'RE gonna be this eel's dentists today!!! *Merman-Jeffrey: Right! Let's do this! *Mermaid-Alexis: Remember, you three. Don't taste the eel!! *Merman-Jeffrey: We won't. *(The team starts to swim down to the eel's hole) *Merman-Jeffrey: Avoid the toxic bubbles. *Merman-Jaden: We will!!! *(They swim down to the eel) *(The eel comes out from its hole) *Mermaid-Aqua: ...! *covers her mouth* Look at its teeth!!! *Merman-Jeffrey: *covers his mouth* Ugh! That's definitely the source of the problem. *Meowth: *on Merman-Jeffrey's communicator watch* Clean it's teeth with water! *Merman-Jaden: We ARE in water!!! *Meowth: *on Merman-Jeffrey's communicator watch* Sorry. *Mermaid-Xion: *Takes out a brush* Let's start scrubbing!!! *Mermaid-Aqua: *nods* *Mermaid-Xion: *starts cleaning a tooth* Ugh.... What is this crud...? *Merman-Jeffrey: *helping Mermaid-Xion* These cavities aren't normal... *Mermaid-May: *cleaning a tooth* I don't even wanna think about what this eel eats!!! *Mermaid-Aqua: Me either! *(They clean one tooth) *(The eel growls a bit) *Mermaid-Xion: It's working! *(The eel starts to inhale) *Merman-Jaden: Swim for it!!! *(They swim away from the eel) *Mermaid-Alexis: Talk about aggressive! *Merman-Jeffrey: He's not gonna make it easy for us. *Mermaid-Téa: I'm not surprised he hasn't brushed! He doesn't have any limbs! *Mermaid-Xion: No wonder! *(The eel stops inhaling) *Merman-Jeffrey: Let's try again. *helps Mermaid-Xion with cleaning of the teeth* *Merman-Jaden: *to the eel* Say "aaaaaaaaaaahhhh"!!! *(They clean another tooth) Manta Rays *Hotel Owner: AIIIIIGH! It's back! That gossamer ghoul! Do something! *(A giant pink shilouette of a manta ray comes ashore leaving a trailer of electric goop) *Jaden: WHOA!!!! That IS huge!!! *Jeffrey: Let's hit with all we got!! *Aqua: Wartortle!!! Water Gun!!! *Aqua's Wartortle: Wartortle!! *uses Water Gun on the giant manta ray* *Snowflake: *creates a cloud and makes it rain on the giant manta ray* *Discord: *turns into a firefighter and uses a water hose on the giant manta ray* *(The Giant Manta Ray twitches in reaction... and splits into two smaller manta rays!!!) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?!? *Lea: That thing just split into two! *F.L.U.D.D: Spraying it with water causes it to divide! *Meowth: Oh, crud! *Scamper: *sarcastically* Oh this is just great. Let's continue spraying it with water and make more manta rays to spread electric paint around!!! *Xion: *thinks for a moment* Maybe...that's how we can beat it! *Brain: What?! You want it to make more electric paint?! *Xion: No!! When we spray it with water, it splits into two and gets smaller. If we make them small enough, we can beat them and get rid of the electric paint! *Jaden: I think I get it now!!! Divide them to the limit!!! *Jeffrey: Everyone spread out and spray them all with water!! *Aqua: *smiles* That's our little girl. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *passes Baby Lily to Midna* Don't let them touch Lily!! *Midna: *holds Baby Lily and smirks* They'll have to go through me first! *(A manta ray approaches Midna) *Midna: *summons a big squirt gun and sprays the manta ray* *(This causes the manta ray to split in two) *Midna: *keeps spraying the manta rays* You freaks aren't getting past me!! *Pinkie Pie: *tosses water balloons at the manta rays* *The Mask: Time to rock and roll, dude!! *uses two big water guns at the manta rays* *Jaden: I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!!! *(Aqua Dolphin get summoned) *Aqua Dolphin: I say, this is quite a mess these manta rays are causing! *Jesse: Think you help us out? *Aqua Dolphin: Of coarse! *uses water attacks on the manta rays* *Jeffrey: *uses a big squirt gun on the manta rays* *May: Wartortle!!! Aqua Tail!!! *May's Wartortle: *uses Aqua Tail on the manta rays* *Nails: Are you sure this is working?! They may be getting smaller, but you're only creating more of them!!! *Xion: It's their weakness. *Nails: I hope so, 'cause... *(Several manta rays circle around Nails) *Jeffrey: *tosses Nails a big squirt gun* *Nails: Thanks boss!!! *Jeffrey: No problem. Keep blasting them with water no matter what! Return of the Boos *Jesse: Did you say "ghosts"? *Xion: Huh? *Jaden: *to the hotel owner* Sir. Rest assured we will investigate this ghost problem. *Xion: *to Jesse* You thinking what I'm thinking? *Jesse: *nods* Yes. Time to bring out the ol' equipment. *Xion: *smiles* *(Jesse takes out his Poltergust 3000) *Xion: *takes out her Poltergust 3000* Never leave home without one. *Jesse: *smiles* That's my goddaughter. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. Let's see what's inside. *opens the door* *(The team heads inside) *Tammy: *gasps* Look!!! *(They see Boos floating around) *May: Boos?! Here at Delfino Isle?!? *Meowth: Looks like Bowser hired King Boo and his buddies to come here. *DJ: Whoa! There's pink ones too!!! *Xion: Strange. E. Gadd never mentioned this. *Alexis: Wait.... They're not attacking... *Xion: Hm. *types on her communicator watch* Activating Ghost Detector. *Computer's Voice: Ghost Detector activated. *Scamper: Uh, yeah. We can see the ghosts in front of us. *Xion: I know, but... *Nails: But what? *Baby Lily: What's wong, Cousin Xion? *Xion: Hm... *Jesse: Wait a second... *sets the dial to "water" on his Poltergust* *Xion: *sets the dial to "water" on her Poltergust too* *Jesse: *sprays water on a pink Boo* *(The Boo turns into a floating platform) *Snowflake: What the...? *Beetles: Did you see that?! *Jeffrey: I sure did. Get on it! Quick! *(Everyone jumps on the platform quickly) *Jeffrey: Spray the next one. They're giving us a way up there. *Midna: That's..... odd. Or these Boo's are very stupid. *Xion: *sprays water on a pink Boo* *(That Boo turns into a platform too) *Xion: I knew it. *Sid: This is almost too easy! *Jeffrey: Maybe way too easy. Keep your eyes open. *Jaden: *nods* *Xion: Right, Daddy. *Mario: *sprays water on the next pink Boo* *(The Boo turns into another platform) *(The team members jump on the platform too) *Lea: Look up there!!! *points to the top of a pole* *DJ: We're getting close! *Midna: *flies up to the top of the pole where there's a wooden Boo on it* *Sora: Think that be the source of the problem? *Midna: Could be. Something odd is going on in the mouth. *Jeffrey: All right then. *Alexis: Keep going! *(Jesse sprays the next pink Boo, which turns into a platform) *(The team members jump to it) *Midna: I saw some sort of portal in the wooden Boo's mouth. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531